The present invention relates in general to kitchen or cooking implements. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved citrus zester which may be combined with a standard citrus press.
During cooking it is common to use freshly squeezed citrus juice, as well as freshly grated peel from citrus fruits. Manual presses for citrus juice are well known, as are manual graters (or “zesters”) for citrus peel (or “zest”). These two implements have been separate items, despite their related use.